Live and Love
by Thayf13
Summary: Seven months after the 'freak' accident with Theresa it's December and Cronus is still at large. Then, the gods give the kids an idea to finally beat Cronus: Rhea. Mainly:Cronus/rhea,Hades/Persephone A/A, T/J Rating may change. Added to end of 1st chapter
1. Stuck

Heal here. This is my separate account from shadowthief13cott. If you've read the works there Melissa and I have decided to continue it and they will be added to shortly.

Also if you guys want the show to come back go to and look for Continue Class of the Titans and sign.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for the obvious. (the unborn kid)

hpcrhpcrhpcr

It was about seven months since the 'freak' accident with Theresa, and now that it was December the weather had dropped considerabley. However, Cronus was still at large and it was thought that they _techniquely_ had beaten him and no one was sure what would happen next. Still, the teenagers did their best to keep Cronus down, besides, they were quite happy to stay together.

After nearly two years of being friends, Jay and Theresa were dating as well as Archie and Atlanta. When Archie had finally asked Atlanta out, the others couldn't stop making fun of him as he stumbled over his words and blushing. Atlanta, who was trying not to laugh as well, confessed her feelings for him in return and admitted his 'attempt' was extremely cute.

Athena constantly shook her head at the group and found their antics quite amusing. But like all the other Gods, she felt like they were part of the family and enjoyed watching them grow up. Of course in some cases, some of the kids really were related.

School was out for the rest of the month and training continued nonetheless, much to the dislike of the children. But as said before, they needed to stay in shape for Cronus so Jay, Archie, Atlanta and Herry were in the gym training with Ares.

"KEEP YOUR BACK STRAIGHT, ARCHIE!" roared Ares as he sent his student through some new exercise.

Archie grunted as he fought against some androids without his usual whip.

"First we need to strengthen your abilities without the use of weapons. Besides, Hephaestus doesn't want these toys broken yet."

Across the room Atlanta was practicing using her speed combined with her accuracy. Constantly moving, the descendant of Artemis jumped over a multitude of obstacles and shooting off her laser bow. After her last shot she angrily kicked a nearby statue of Hera.

"Yeeow!" Atlanta gritted her teeth, holding her foot.

"What was that for?" asked Herry as he passed carrying a bunch of weights.

"I only hit 49 out of 50."

Herry raised an eyebrow and put the weights away.

"Herry, let's go one more time." Said Jay, the leader of the seven heroes. He was holding a pair of sparring staffs.

The descendant of Heracles shrugged and took a staff. Though Herry was just as strong as his ancestor, Jay was intelligent and instinctive in a fight. Just like ancestor, Jason.

"Hey, can we be done already?" panted Archie.

Ares glared at him, "Hmph, mortals. Your ancestor, Achilles, would continue training rather than quit."

"Oh come Ares. Even Achilles needed a break once in a while. "

The God of War sighed, rubbing his face, " Fine, take the rest of the week off. _All of you._"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Atlanta, she rushed over and grabbed Archie's hand.

"Let's go to the mall, there's an awesome new movie I wanna see. Meet you guys back at the dorm." And off they went.

Jay turned to Herry, "Will you get Odie and Neil and I'll get Theresa?"

Nodding, Herry left to get Neil from Aphrodite's. Neil was incredibly lucky and with him around, maybe Herry wouldn't have to walk all the way to Hephaestus and then Hermes just to find Odie.

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

It was, unsurprisingly, rather warm in Persephone's solarium. The goddess herself was sitting with Theresa on the cushions by the entrance to the Underworld.

Persephone was busy trying to get her student to transform some objects . So far, they were only using small stones set upon a table. Right before his eyes, Jay saw his girlfriend turn the last stone into a feather.

"Wow! That's really cool!"

Theresa blushed, "It's really easy, the hard step will be turning inanimates into, well, I guess it's like turning this feather into a live bird."

"Well I have full confidence in you."

Theresa's went even darker.

"Hey, I thought you were still trying to read immortal minds?"

"Theresa will go back to that next week. I've had to ask some of the other gods to help with her training."

"But I thought you —"

"Remember Jay, I can't handle magic in my current state." Persephone patted her stomach.

Jay could've kicked himself. She was pregnant! The news had only come out only a week ago so she was nowhere near showing yet.

"Oh, r-right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, you're not the only one used to the idea yet."

Blushing, Jay said goodbye and left with Theresa.

Once the doors were closed behind them, Theresa spoke, " I'm really worried about Persephone."

"What, why?" Jay stopped, "It's not because of what happened with your aura is it?"

"No, nothing like that! It's just, Persephone and I, we used to go out all the time together, mostly shopping you know. And she still wants to go, but what if —?"

"Cronus were to find out?"

Theresa turned away. "Exactly."

hpcrhpcrhpcr

Persephone was headed to the gazebo outside to speak with Zeus.

Due to the magic within the school, it was wam rather than cold. Zeus stood on the steps leading to the gazebo, talking to Hera. Approaching them, the wife of Hades stood silentlhy waiting for them to be done with their conversation. After a moment or two, the King and Queen of the Gods turned to Persephone.

"Yes, what is it dear?" asked Zeus.

"Well, I hope it's not too much to ask, but I just hate being cooped up for so long… I would like to still be able to go out on occasion?"

Zeus sighed," You know it's not safe." He looked at Hera and she nodded in return.

"Persephone, we will discuss this later. If you are to leave the protection of this school, Hades or your mother's homes, than safety measures will have to be taken. Tomorrow, meet me in my office with Hades and Theresa at noon."  
>The young goddess was disappointed, but understood. Thanking them, she left to tell Hermes to give Theresa the message to meet her in the morning by the Underworld entrance before heading home to Hades.<p>

She'd only told Hermes this, but... Hades didn't know about the baby yet.


	2. Invicta

Once again, I do not own any characters except this Rhea and the kid and whoever else I decide to throw into the mix that is obviously not part of the show.

hpcrhpcrhpcr

Back at the Dorm…

"Alright Hermes, thank you." Theresa smiled at the god through her PMR.

Everyone was in the living room watching or playing a new video game that Odie had designed. Unfortunately for Herry, Archie and Atlanta, who were playing against the descendant of Odysseus, they had very little chances of winning.

Jay was leaning back on the couch by the window, Theresa sat next to him and curled up into his chest. "Sorry Jay, looks like we're gonna have to cancel our date tomorrow." She sighed.

"What, why?" he looked down at her.

"Something came up and I don't know how long it's going to take."

Jay was obviously upset and gave a little pout. Theresa kissed him, thinking he was so cute like that, but she knew that he figured she didn't want to talk about what Hermes wanted, so instead they went up to Jay's room for a little privacy.

Agnon whimpered quietly as he crouched behind a pillar in Cronus' hideout. In the opening the dangerous form of the God of Time was blasting fireballs at anything he saw move.

After a while, he seemed to cool down, "Agnon!" he roared, "Bring me a… shall we say… _casual_ outfit. I think I'd like to get some, er, _shopping_ done." Cronus then walked away towards his sleeping quarters. The walls were black marble, same as the floor. Cushions and curtains placed neatly on the couch and bed, a large desk and many multitudes of shelves lined with books and scrolls.

Oddly enough, there was a painting of a beautiful young man and woman sitting together in front of a mountain. The woman had long, dark hair tied back into multiple small braids, brilliant blue-green eyes with tanned olive skin. It could easily be seen as an old painting as the young couple were both wearing chitons, the man in black and the woman in pale purple. She was leaning back on the top of a pedestal while the mountain loomed behind her. It was plainly Mount Olympus. Kneeling before her was Cronus himself, in his younger days. No scar, no more evil intentions; they were both laughing, he and the love of his life on the day he had proposed to her. His wife, Rhea.

The giant returned with suitable clothing for his master, a pair of black slacks, an also black silk shirt with red swirls along the seams, sunglasses and a pair of black and red pumas. Knocking on the door, Agnon entered the room to find his master staring blankly at the picture of his wife.

Without turning to him, Cronus thanked his servant and sent him on his way. After analyzing the array of clothing, Cronus changed. Looking back to his wife, he whispered, "One day, I will find you, and we can be together again."

For Cronus, it was the beginning of two sides of himself conflicting each other, fighting for control. One for revenge, one for love.

Somewhere on Crete…

Rhea looked sadly out the window. The skies were perfectly clear that night and she could see every constellation, she couldn't help staring at one in particular however. Orion.

"We have so much in common, dear hunter. Both betrayed by the ones we love, knowing now full well they never meant to hurt us. We are gods, we won't admit, but we can act rashly. I know of the prophecy, but I want to be with my family again, including my husband. Mother told me what happened with…Zeus…my son, when he was made to thank her. He told me to go into hiding and not come out until he sent for me. The goddess' voice was like silk and honey until she remembered her eldest son, her eyes growing dark and ferocious. "I told him there were other options, but he refused to listen! And I haven't seen or heard from anyone, but Mother in eons! Hades and Hestia are said to remember me, but they have no clue as to how to find me. Rhea crossed her arms and stared at a portrait of her family, before they battled Cronus. "Hmph. I supposed a '_small' _revenge would be alright. Almost like a prank, and then I'll forgive him." Her eyes landed upon a small boy next to her in the photo. He was the third tallest in the photo, Zeus and Hestia taller than he with kind, bright eyes. His skin, however, had changed due to the effect of being in his father's stomach. Her favorite child, Hades.

'_Oh, yes. This WILL be fun.'_

hpcrhpcrhpcr

The next morning…

It was raining heavily, but Archie and Atlanta still went out for their morning run as Herry drove Theresa to the school. There was almost no traffic as they drove, but they reached intersections at the wrong time, the lights were almost always red. Archie and Atlanta sniggered as they caught up with the red truck again and waved. Herry stuck his tongue at them and splashed them as he sped off. Soaking wet, Archie to the hunter home before she could get sick.

After some time, the two finally reached the school and Theresa hopped out. Muttering her thanks, Theresa said she'd call if she needed a ride and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

Quickly heading up the steps, the red-head desperately seeking warmth, Theresa pulled out her pendant for the janitor door. Once in the school, it came across as eerily dark. And empty. When she passed a mirror, she couldn't help but to jump. Sighing in relief, Theresa looked at herself. It was one of those rare days when she decided to wear something a bit different than the norm. Today, she wore navy blue skinny jeans, a burgundy cashmere sweater and a fur-lined leather jackets. She loved animals, but what was the point of wasting most of the carcass? Besides, it was all she had left of her mother. In short, she couldn't wait for Jay to see her, but that would have to wait.

Entering the hidden home of the Gods, Theresa followed the usual route to Persephone's Solarium.

hpcrhpcrhpcr

In the Underworld…

The goddess of spring was nervously twirling her hair around her fingers as she waited with Cerberus by the gates. Hades was due to arrive any minute. Taking a seat upon a rock, Persephone curled up with Cerberus who whined softly

"Hey, Seph."

Persephone glanced upwards, only Hermes.

Hermes nervously eyed the three-headed pooch before fluttering down to the ground.

"So… have you told him yet?"

He got a whimper in reply.

"I'll take that as a no," He sympathized, pulling the goddess into a hug as she began to cry.

"There, there. How 'bout I help you tell Hades?"

Suddenly, Cerberus lifted his heads and barked happily.

"Tell me what now?"

Hades had arrived.

hpcrhpcrhpcr

Cronus walked calmly into the mall (WTF). It was infested by hundreds of people either trying to get out of the rain's boredom or to get as much Christmas shopping done as possible. The Titan looked around before spotting a map and tried to figure out what was available. Not wanting to draw attention, Cronus had his giants steal some cash (haha) so he could buy things without the heroes noticing him. Just in case though, he made a bank account and received his first debit card (gasp!). Of course, he really wasn't sure what he wanted yet. Finally, a few places caught his eye.

First stop: About Time. (You'll figure out what I'm talking about)

After a few minutes, Cronus found the store and looked about.

'_Not bad.'_ He thought.

All along the walls were beautiful luxury watches; Rolex, Stuhrling and Invicta, the list went on.

Browsing the cases, Cronus couldn't help but to admire the mortals' handiwork. After a while a few watches caught his eye especially.

An Invicta LE Sapphire Ghost with gold and diamond and an Ebel E9139L72. Of course his favorite was only depicted on a poster. The Vacheron Constantin Tour de I'lle. The fifth most expensive watch in the world. Two more beauties were on another poster next to it, the third most expensive was a pocketwatch dating 1932: Patek Phillipe's Supercomplication . And the eighth was the Hublot Black Cavier Bang (A/N: these are older ones, of top 10 most expensive in the world. I picked these out of my random favorites, but there are many more excellent watches, Hublot has a sky reversible that also shows the constellations). Sure, there were more expensive watches, but they were only expensive for the fancy number of diamonds and what not. These were real beauties. Great in looks and purpose. Since his favorites were not available here, he bought the Invicta and Ebel. As the cashier bagged his purchase, Cronus heard laughter near the store front. It was familiar, _too_ familiar.

Taking his bag, he turned around. Thank goodness he was wearing sunglasses. He'd even changed his hair in case of this. There stood Neil laughing at his own joke with the other teens.

'_Hmmm, Theresa isn't with them? How odd.'_

He slipped passed them and headed off for his next stop: Pier 1 Imports.

hpcrhpcrhpcr

Jay stepped sadly with his friends around the mall. Theresa had left early that morning for some reason and cancelled their date. What other reason did he need to be such a downer? When they first entered the mall, Jay saw a tall man in black and red walking about. He had sunglasses on, but they did not hide a scar about his right eye. It _had_ to be Cronus.

The other complained loudly that there was no possible way that the god of time was there. Especially _buying _something. If it really was him, he'd probably save time and just steal the stuff. Neil had made that joke, causing everyone else to laugh.

Jay made everyone do extra training. Just in case though, he had Odie trace the man with a bug camera.

Jerk.


	3. Love

Sorry for the wait guys, three weeks ago I was supposed to update, but suddenly I was whisked off to my grandparents' house and when I got back I had to catch up on my AP summer hw. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Class of the Titans characters (NEEEEIIIL!) as they belong to Studio B (one day I will buy them and continue the series when I am super rich, famous and, as always, AWESOME AS EVAH!

Persephone's kid is mine though! If anyone takes it, there will be hell to pay. Of course, it (calling it 'it' so the gender isn't given away) won't be born until… but I may make a sequel, of course, being in need of… I'll have some new oc's… And probably a lot of them. The dot dot dots are because I don't want to give anything away. ;D

Please review, and if requests. I'm also gonna do art for this later, but not for a few more chapters. ENJOY! AND REVIEW!

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

It had to be said that though Persephone was known for her anger, it had never been seen directed at her husband. Yet still, Hades stood his ground, only leaning back a bit while his wife screamed at him.

Her speech, however unfortunate, is unable to be produced here due to highly explicit language.

That is, until finally she broke down crying herself silly. Hades then shook himself out of his trance and pulled his wife up from the floor and gave her a loving hug.

"I'm sorry," she said "I didn't mean to be so tactless."

Hades looked at her and sighed, giving her a small smile, "I love you never the less… and our baby too."

Persephone beamed up at him and together, along with Hermes who had originally been stunned by the goddess' outburst, set off to meet Demeter and Hera.

Still, Hades couldn't help the feeling he had forgotten something…

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

Back on Crete…

Gaia twirled her spoon lazily through her soup and stared questioningly at her youngest daughter. After half an hour of small talk, Rhea had revealed her plans to the older goddess and requested her assistance. It was indeed a ghastly plan, going against Zeus like this. Even more horrid was the dangers she was playing with. To attempt such a betrayal and use her children as pawns… When it counted, Gaia could not tell who was more brilliant in revenge plans. Of course the younger gods were good at it, Cronus was… extremely rusty (his plots were childish rather than brilliant). Scratch that, Rhea was second to no one.

"Very well, I shall help you." Mother Nature leaned back in her seat. "You need to be extremely careful, daughter; no one is sure whether he remembers you and even if he does, how he would react to your sudden switch in loyalties again."

Rhea closed her eyes and smiled inwardly, she didn't think her mother would be this easy to sway. She couldn't deny what her mother said was right. This was a dangerous game and it needed to be kept in the shadows without truly endangering anyone.

Her eyes snapped back open when her mother spoke again,

"You said that the Fates had a hand in this… Exactly what did they do?"

Rhea grinned evilly, "It's a long story..."

Gaia raised an eyebrow and then winked, "We're gods, darling, I'm sure we have plenty of time."

"Very well then…"

_~Flashback~_

_~ Rhea was resting exhausted in a well-lit cave filled with all sorts of oddities. Next to her, an old goat with a single horn laid its head quietly upon the goddess' lap. The goat in question was Amaltheia, the nanny of Zeus, raising him till he was ready to rescue his siblings and defeat his father, Cronus. It was shortly pass this time of winning against the titan lord, and Zeus and his siblings were cleaning up after themselves._

"_Bless them," thought their mother, "they've had to live in such troubled times and have grown up so quickly… It hurts me to think I didn't share a life with them…"_

_The goddess of fertility was so deep in her thoughts; she did not notice three extremely old women standing before her, until Amaltheia nudged her back to reality.  
>When they were finally noticed, the shortest and most unattractive of them stepped forward.<em>

"_Millennia before even you were born, we have seen and woven the future. As to control fate as we always have, you must do as we say. Even if you do not, we have are ways to make the outcome always the same, but nevertheless… We shall not reveal to you the impact of these words, but you will discover them for yourself when you encounter it. To your third born son, speak to him thus: _**Your siblings have their own burden as well, but it is theirs to tell and yours to eventually discover. For you my sweet child, from the pits of your father's stomach, you have been made incapable of seeding heir…**_"_

_Lachesis then stepped forward, "Do not be worry, dear great, great niece, when it is obviously the time, you will tell him the truth that he really may bear child."_

_~end flashback~_

_*A/N: In episode 27, Cronus says Hades is his second son, but in mythology is always third or first, and looking at the drawings for the characters, Hades looks like the youngest son. Besides, Cronus was a horrible father, it's not like he'd _really _know.*_

When Rhea finished her story, her mother was quite stunned.

"They approached you and told you to lie, just to have a certain outcome?"

"Pretty much, but the Fates are required to do whatever it takes to weave the future as needed. I'm not complaining the time has come to put their plan in motion. The first step is to find my husband."

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

… Back at the mall… 0.o

Cronus had just finished shopping for new furniture for his favorite hideout. The tall skyscraper he had had the _honor _of fighting those blasted teenagers many times. The place certainly needed the refurbishment after fighting so many times, and the sculptures he'd had (not the gold ones ;D) had been broken or slashed to bits.

Standing watch as his giants placed everything carefully around the many rooms he owned, Cronus had decided he'd let his servants the rest of the holiday. After yet another year since he'd broken out and he'd have to spend a special holiday alone. Granted, last year Cronus had spent some time playing with his son, Zeus, but he'd been a bit bitter during that. He really wished he could have his life back to before the prophecy of his children defeating him. Because of this, the god had been feeling a bit nicer, and possibly feeling the effects of depression, but after the holidays, he knew his hatred would return. In the meantime, he would sulk in the darkness of his room, staring at the photo of his wife.

It was probably only a coincidence that Christmas had been the same time he'd proposed to Rhea, of course, back then, there was no winter until long after he had been thrown into the depths of Tartarus.

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

The Brownstone…

Odie was back down in his basement, looking over the videos that his bug had recorded. Jay had been _right_. After several hours of going from store to store, the man he had tracked, Odie found that the man returned to the building in which was one of Cronus' hideouts. The bug followed him inside to find his giants moving furniture about and repairing walls and floors. Zooming back to the Cronus look-a-like, it showed him remove his shades and remove a ring from the necklace he had hidden under his shirt and placed it back upon his hand. _Cronus' signature piece, apart from his usual suit._

Odie had seen the god handle the ring with immense levels of care and figured that it was important, but how much so, he had no idea. Logging off, the brains of the group went upstairs to report his finding to Jay.

"Do you think we should ask Hera about the ring?" asked Jay.

"It'd be a good idea; it might help us out in the future. If it means a lot to him, it can be used as leverage if we take it from him." Odie sat at Jay's desk watching his friend through narrowed eyes.

Odie wasn't one for taking advantage of people, but he knew what Jay wanted to hear.

After Odie had approached him, Jay paced his room repeatedly, thinking things over.

"We'll head over in a few minutes, you go tell the others and get some rest."

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

Cronus was reading peacefully in his room when his bell rang.

"That better not be a solicitor, or I'm going to burn him to ash." He growled, so the person at the door could hear him.

Still, it was odd that that bell would've been rung at all. The 'heroes' would have just burst in, and the giants weren't required to knock or ring. So who could it have been?

Looking through the eyeglass, Cronus' eyes widened and his breath caught fast. No. Effing. Way.

Opening the door, Cronus gazed at the person standing before him.

"You wouldn't burn _**me**_to ash now, would you, my love?"

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

Again, sorry for the long wait, hoped you enjoyed this part, and I'll get the next chapter done within another week or two. Two weeks MAX.

JJ A. Guizzetti (healme13)


	4. Two meetings

Here's another chapter for you guys, and thanks for those who reviewed! Really only HoneyGoddess57, Tinian I'att and my newest reader, sassyprincess, thanks guys!

Disclaimer: me no owny this stuff but ze kid and Rhea. So don't bug me or sue. THANK YOU!

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

Cronus' POV:

Never could I remember Rhea being like this. I knew she'd been beautiful, but her standing before me, after so long, she had grown absolutely perfect. I prayed a silent thanks to myself that I had changed back into my original suit before my love had arrived. Rhea loved imposing, but caring people; can't be imposing in sneakers.

Trying to stay strong and not fall to my knees, I leaned back on the doorway, crossed my arms and began to examine my nails. I knew she'd seen my look of surprise, but I wasn't about to give her the benefit of doubt.

"So," I began, "What brings _you_ here, after all this time?" I tried to put some emotion into my voice, but keeping it strong and steady. It was a difficult feat with her before me as I loved her, hated her betrayal, and had to be a powerful acting, non-caring god all in one. Hell, I even tried to sound a bit sexy. (*coughgagcough*)

The raven-haired goddess snorted, and raised a scornful brow at me.

"It's quite _simple_, really," Rhea stuck her nose in the air, which was more like looking UP at me with gorgeous hungry eyes, as she was somewhat shorter and barely reached my chin.

She came closer and rubbed her body against mine, making it rather hard to find control over every fiber in my body and not close my eyes and wrap my arms around her.

It didn't matter; Rhea pulled my arms from my chest and wrapped them around her waist, her hands resting at my shoulders, forcing me to breathe in the scent I hadn't known in so long.

She lifted herself up onto her toes and leaned forward till her mouth was close enough to my ear to whisper one more word, "Revenge."

Oh, _yes_. Simple indeed…

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

Theresa looked at her PMR impatiently: 12:15, the meeting was supposed to have started fifteen minutes ago.

Normally, Theresa wouldn't have worried, Persephone was frequently late, but Zeus always got these weird _feelings_ whenever something was wrong, and right now, he had one of those feelings. She just wasn't sure whether it was the reason for her mentor's lateness or not.

_Creeeak_. Hermes stuck his head.

"Sorry for the delay, folks, unexpected mood swing by the pregnant lady."

THWACK!

"Was that really necessary?" Hades looked down in fear at the cowering form of Hermes who had been reduced to fetal position. And sucking his thumb.

Persephone placed both hands on her hips and glared down at the messenger god.

"Yes."

Her short answer immediately warned everyone that her mood was on the edge and could snap again at any moment.

"I knew pregnancies ranged in effects, but this is already insane." Theresa whispered to Hermes as she helped him up, he giggled with fear in reply and retreated as far he could from Persephone, but close enough to still be a part of the conversation.

"I don't think that really offensive of a comment, dear." Spoke Demeter.

"Whatever, mother."

Hera smiled, the effects always matched up with the personality and the powers of the child to be born. If it started with mood swing two weeks in, the babe would get along fabulously with Ares. Probably would be a nicer person though with Hades and Persephone as the parents. Wait, now _there_ was an odd thought. After a few thousand years of marriage, the two never had produced a child.

"_What in the name of the Gods have they've been up to all this time?_ (Trust me, you guys don't wanna know)_ And why now? What are the Fates playing at?"_ Hera's eyes widened at the thought of the Fates; she would have to speak about this with Zeus later.

"Now, I have asked you all to attend today in the concern of Persephone's protection. With Cronus still at large, we cannot risk his knowledge of your condition." Hera looked pointedly at the blonde.

"Discussing this overnight, Hera and I have decided it is best you go out, no more than once a week. And you cannot go alone, _ever._"

"Four times a month! That's insane, I demand more time." Persephone was enraged and nearly flashed to her angry self, had it not been for her mother grabbing her arm and forcing her to sit she probably would've gone on another rampage.

"Persephone, darling, it's not safe for you to go off like that, stressing leads to problems with the baby."

Persephone pouted and curled up to Hades, suddenly she began to feel tired.

"Just a little more time, pleeease?" She looked up to Hades and gave him her best puppy eyes.

He nearly melted, "Seven times, brother?" Hades looked up to Zeus, his expression clearly suggested, 'how could you possibly say no to this?'

Rolling his eyes, Zeus sighed, "Six a month then."

"Good enough for me!" Persephone's tired immediately evaporated and she sat up.

Everyone shook their heads sympathetically for those who would have to be with her at all times. Five minutes with her was enough to drive anyone around her crazy.

"So how is this going to work then, it can't just be random?" asked Theresa

"It's a fairly simple method. Until the birth, we shall randomly pick a day in a week and the extra two go in randomly. Then we will organize who is free to stay with her."

"And I'm here…?" Theresa looked pointedly at everyone else, if any of this interrupted more of her time with Jay…

"Don't worry about your time with Jay, Theresa," smiled Hades, "If it's preset, then you can work around the times, and besides, you don't have to be with her _every_ day she goes out." He winked.

Somehow, Theresa knew this was all a bad idea…

hpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcrhpcr

Another chapter, not nearly as lengthy as my others, but I just really wanted to update, but was to lazy to write more. Don't worry though.

_**Who wants to know the sex, and how about revealing?**_

_Just because I'm asking doesn't mean I'll actually do it. I just want opinions here, people._

_I'm probably gonna have you all wait till the birth, but that's a good nine months away (not in our time I hope, right?)_


End file.
